Optical modulators are used to encode information onto light signals. It is desirable to encode information at a rate of about 10 to 40 Gbps. However, encoding data at these rates has proven difficult due to the limitations of optics and the associated electronics. Existing practice involves making these devices using exotic materials like LiNbO3 and InP for the optical modulation and GaAs hetero-junction-bipolar (HT) transistor for the driver circuit, which makes them expensive and not practical for many applications. As a result, there is a need for a practical modulator that can encode data at these rates.